poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies
Pooh's Advenutres of The Goonies is another live-action/animated film and the second film re-edited by Yru17 when he was 7utwo. It was originally shown on YouTube on July 1, 2009, but it quickly got removed due to copyright claims. However, a new remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The Goonies, a group of young pre-teenaged friends living in Astoria, Oregon, face foreclosure on their families' homes from the expanding Astoria Country Club. On one of their last days their morale sinks particularly low due to the cancellation of their planned farewell road trip due to Mikey's older brother having failed his driver's license exam. Pooh and his friends enter the Walshes' house as they meet Mikey and his older brother Brand right before Mouth, Chunk, and Data enter the house. While rummaging through the bric-à-brac accumulated in the Walshes' attic by their father (a local museum curator), they find an old newspaper clipping, a Spanish map, and an artifact relating to a rumor of a forgotten pirate treasure somewhere in the area. Hearing the call of adventure, Mikey and Pooh try to persuade their friends to join them in search for the treasure hoarded by a pirate named One-Eyed Willie. Initially reluctant, the group eventually decides to usurp the authority of Mikey's older brother, Brandon, and escape for one last "Goonie adventure" (and Pooh's only "Goonie adventure", too). They head to the coast and stumble upon an abandoned seaside restaurant that seems to match coordinates set by the map and an old doubloon. With the help of Mouth, a cocky but loyal friend of the group, they are able to translate the map and confirm they are headed in the right direction. Unbeknownst to the Goonies, the restaurant is actually a secret hideout of a family of Italian criminals known as the Fratellis. Pooh, Mikey, and their friends suddenly run into Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) as they enter the restaurant. While the kids and stuffed animals believe the Fratellis are restaurant owners and workers, they are inevitably shooed away by Mama Fratelli, but they evacuate the premises only to come back later when the coast is clear. Once Brandon finally tracks the boys down and insists they return home immediately, they are met with Stef and Andy, two female peers Brandon knows from school. Undeterred with his agenda, and with Brandon being distracted by the company of the girls, Mikey continues to search for clues, feeling that he is closer than ever in finding the treasure. Data, the group's tech whiz, discovers a counterfeit money-making machine and soon the group realizes who the Fratellis really are. To make matters worse, they find the dead body of an FBI agent stored away in a freezer, and the Fratellis and Team Rocket have returned to the hideout, though they remain unaware of the Goonies' presence in the basement. Taking refuge in a tunnel discovered underneath a fireplace, the group escapes to safety but not before sending Chunk, the clumsy, heavy-set compulsive liar of the group, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy to notify the police of the situation. With nightfall looming, Chunk, Pooh, and the others quickly find their way to the nearest road and flags down the first vehicle they see. As luck would have it, the passengers of said vehicle are none other than the Fratelli brothers themselves, on their way to dispose of the dead FBI agent. Chunk gets kidnapped by the Fratellis, but Pooh and the gang run back to the hideout (without going near Team Rocket) to warn Mikey and the others. Chunk is apprehended and questioned by the Fratellis and Team Rocket under threat of death, but after offering unrelated (though truthful) testimony about every misdeed he committed in his life, Chunk's story about the treasure hunt and tunnels under the restaurant is corroborated when the fireplace bursts forth with dozens of bats which swarm the basement. The Fratellis and Team Rocket set off to hunt down both the kids and the treasure, while Chunk is tied up in the basement with the forsaken and deformed Fratelli brother, Sloth. In short time, both prisoners become friends and manage to free themselves. With the Fratellis and Team Rocket in close pursuit, the group risks life and limb navigating the caves and dodging booby traps until they discover the hidden cove and final resting place of The Inferno, One Eyed Willie's pirate ship. Mikey, Pooh, and the others finally see the legendary pirate face-to-face and recognize him as the "first Goonie". He tells the others to take whatever treasure they can hold, but to leave a share for Willy as tribute. Before they get too carried away, the Fratellis and Team Rocket capture the group on board the ship, strip them of their treasure, then force them to walk the plank. When all hope seems lost, Chunk makes his grand entrance with Sloth, and they rescue the remaining Goonies, along with Pooh and the others, on board and take them to safety. Thinking the Goonies are no longer a threat, the Fratellis indulge in the new-found treasure. But their greed leads them to take Willie's share (that Mikey had instinctively left untouched). This action sets off Willy's final booby trap, which causes the cave to collapse. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumopy, and the Goonies barely escape and make their way out to the beach outside the cave, where they are met by the early morning and spotted by a couple of police scouts on ATVs. The group is reunited with their families, Pooh and the others are reunited with Owl and Christopher Robin, Tigger blasts off Team Rocket, Chunk gives Sloth a new home with his family, and the rest of the Fratellis are arrested. Even though everyone is happy that the young adventurers were unharmed, the kids and stuffed animals themselves are devastated at their inability to hold onto any of the treasure lost in the cave's collapse. All hope is restored when Rosalita, the Walshes' housekeeper, discovers a handful of precious jewels left in Mikey's marble bag. With this new fortune, the Goonies are able to save everyone’s homes from foreclosure. The Inferno, One-Eyed Willie, and its cargo of "rich stuff" gracefully sail out of the collapsed cave and into the sun. Pooh and all of his old friends sail back to the Hundred Acre Wood. The Goonies will indeed see Pooh and the gang again for future adventures someday. And when it ends, Genie (from Aladdin) stops the movie and says "Made you look". Trivia *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star and work for The Fratellis in both versions of this film. *Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy will guest star in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film. This is because the Pooh's Adventures Series was once thought to take place after the events of Pooh's Heffalump Movie until it was proven wrong by The Lion King/Winnie the Pooh films (especially ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie''), as the series actually takes place during the events of the Winnie the Pooh franchise. *Genie makes a brief cameo at the end of both versions of this film. However, he will make his full guest appearance in Sora Meets the Goonies. *Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film will explain how Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy first faced Team Rocket. *Both versions of this film censor the content from the real film. *Right before Chunk and Sloth show up during the battle, Tigger tells Team Rocket to let him and the others go or they'll be sorry and James is being dubbed as Ozzy replying "Yes. Sorry we didn't do this sooner. Say 'bye bye', stuffed animals!" and he, Jessie, and Meowth are heard laughing. *Yru17 originally wanted to remake this film to have it updated under his current username (since it was his film to begin with), but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will remake this film instead. *Both original and remake versions are NTSC films with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films and the Pokémon films. *Pooh and his friends will see The Goonies again in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Yru17 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93